I Love You Oniisama
by reader713
Summary: A strange girl named Mieko has arrived at Shigure's house. She holds a dark secret and has a mysterious connection to the Sohma family. Who is she? What does she hide? And why is she hated? Does not follow the manga or anime. Akito is male
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Baskets

Chapter One: Mieko:

"Shigure-san, who's that?" Tohru whispered, looking at the figure standing outside the house.

She shivered as cold gray eyes met hers.

"Hhm? What's wrong Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"There's someone outside the window" Tohru said, pointing.

Shigure looked over her shoulder "Mieko" he whispered.

"Is something wrong Shigure-san?" Tohru asked worriedly.

Shigure shook his head "no, I'm just going to say hello."

Tohru watched as he walked out of the room. A few moments later, he was outside, approaching the strange girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mieko" Shigure greeted "so, are you having fun living 'outside'?"

"Are you Shigure-sama?" the girl countered.

Shigure smiled slightly "actually, yes"

The girl shot a glance at him "you've changed" she commented.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked "I am the same as ever."

"Not quite" the girl said, looking down at the path "you used to call me Mei-chan. And you would always smile mockingly when you said it."

"Ah, yes" Shigure smiled "well, I guess I have changed since then."

"Who was that girl?" Mieko asked harshly.

"Oh, you mean Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"Is that her name?" Mieko asked, tilting her head to one side "I don't remember a Sohma being named that."

"Tohru Honda is staying at my house" Shigure said.

"Honda, she's from outside" Mieko said, looking sharply at Shigure.

Shigure shrugged "yes actually"

"What did Akito say?" Mieko asked.

"He gave me permission" Shigure said softly.

"Oh" Mieko had a self-mocking smile on her face "well, I shouldn't be surprised. Besides, I just came to Japan to visit for awhile, a year tops."

She spun around and hurried off. Shigure didn't follow her; he just stared after her sadly.

Once she was out of sight, Mieko knelt down. It hurt so much.

"Onii-sama" she whispered. She began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruit Baskets.

Chapter Two:

"Shigure-san, we're home" Tohru called.

"Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, welcome" Shigure cried happily, greeting them.

"Moron" Kyo muttered, striding into the living room "who the hell is that?"

A girl lay on the couch, a blanket covering her.

"Ah, she isn't awake?" Shigure asked; he frowned "that's strange; I didn't think that she would sleep for so long."

"Shigure, who the hell is she?" Kyo growled.

"Shut up" the girl said coldly, sitting up. She ran her fingers through her hair "why am I here Shigure-sama?"

Shigure smiled "you fell asleep" he replied cheerfully "so I brought you here."

The girl shrugged, standing up. She began to fold up the blanket.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo demanded.

The girl glared at him "shut up Kyo Sohma" she said harshly.

"Now, Mei-chan" Shigure said, raising a hand.

The girl froze, and then growled darkly.

"Don't call me that" she muttered.

"I can take that Mei-chan-san" Tohru offered, taking the blanket.

"I don't need your help" the girl screamed.

Tohru looked at her worriedly "are you alright?" she asked.

The girl flinched "shut up; you don't even know me" she raised her hand.

Shigure grabbed her wrist "enough Mieko" he said coldly "don't do something you'll regret."

The girl pulled away. She glared at Tohru "I don't understand why you're so lucky" she screamed "why are you so damned special?"

"Mei-chan" Shigure snapped.

"I'm leaving" the girl snapped "and don't follow me."

She left, slamming the door behind her.

"She'll never change" Shigure commented "ah well, I'll just go get her in a little while."

--------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

"You're the monster" the girl screamed "don't tell me that I'm the demon, you are."

"Leave" the young man threatened.

"No, I won't" the girl snapped "why is she allowed to stay? She's not even a co..."

She hissed slightly as the young man slapped her.

"Get out" the man yelled "get out now!"

The girl giggled "I told you, I'm not the monster, onii-sama; you are. That's why you have to keep everyone scared of you. No one ever cares about you. Everyone hates you."

The young man slapped her again.

"Bitch" he hissed.

The girl laughed "you always say that; but I guess that that's because I'm your mirror, right?"

She was still giggling as she left.

She slammed the door shut and smiled at the silent man standing in front of her.

"Sorry Kureno-sama, but I don't think that you should go in just yet" she bit her lip, trying to keep in her tears.

She hurried off; she had to get away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl knelt in front of the wall, sobbing.

"Why does he hate me?" she demanded "why...? I-I-I..."

She just sat there, sobbing.

Shigure stared down at the girl lying on the ground.

"Mei-chan?" he asked in a confused voice "what are you doing here?"

The girl made no reply; she was asleep.

"You must have come here to visit" Shigure said, and sighed "oh well, I better get you out of here before anyone gets angry."

Shigure knelt down and easily lifted her. He gazed down at the sleeping girl worriedly.

"You're too light" he commented "I better bring you home."

"Twelve months" the girl murmured "onii..." she slipped into a deeper sleep.

Shigure carried her off.

In the window, the curtain fluttered as the watcher turned away.

--------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------

"Mei-chan-san?" Tohru asked, sounding confused and worried as she stared down at the crying girl "are you alright?"

The girl glared at her "why are you always so damn happy?" she demanded.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"He wouldn't even look at me" the other girl sobbed.

"We did warn you" Shigure commented, running his fingers through his hair "I still don't understand why you came."

"Twelve months" the girl whispered "one year"

"Yeah, I know" Shigure sighed "you're able to stay for that long."

"I don't need longer" the girl whispered. She lowered her head and began to sob "onii-sama" she whispered.

Tohru lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mei-chan, you should really come in" Shigure advised "Haa-san can come and drive you home. Or else I could call Ayaa."

"I can walk" she whispered.

Shigure smiled "okay, but you should at least come in and have something to eat."

"Oh! Are you hungry?" Tohru asked worriedly, standing "don't worry; I'll make you something."

The girl stared after her as Tohru hurried into the house.

"Tohru-kun is really a nice girl" Shigure said "you should give her a chance."

He got an intent stare.

"You're changed" was the quiet comment "you're nicer."

"Really?" Shigure smiled; his hand behind his head.

"I doubt that Akito-sama thinks so" was the reply.

Shigure laughed "no, he doesn't" he replied.


End file.
